User talk:Soclosetocreep
Soclosetocreep (talk) 14:23, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Unfinished14:23, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Once upon A time,There was a small town called Casanova,Central And there Was a Game circling,Around the Game was Called The creepy game, Stupid i know But your Nobel Narrator (imagine me sounding like,morgan freeman) Will tell This tale To said Reader,Anywho In order to particapate,You had Go to the Grave-Yard (Also named the creepy graveyard) Named the Creepy grave-yard,So you have Go to the Head-Stone,Titled "H.B sullavin" And to start YOU MUST SAY THESE EXACT WORDS "I am Ready to Particapate in the game Over-Seer",And when You do There will be a Great rumbling,If there Isn't rumbling YOU RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT because it does, So now Your in the game Let's see Who was Du- i Mean couragous enough to play The premise of the game of the game is like life or death hide'N'seek But once Your In you Have to Play for 2 month's Every night at mid-night You have to leave your house thats the first place They're gonna look They are Fast Fuckers so you have to be on the move constantly the item's you will Require Will be Salt,Holy water And chalk (for protective seal) "Cody" Cody: You guy's Don't think it's Real do you. Veronica: Yea So what if we Do Cody. Ron:Yea Cody,Since you Have balls Of steel Why don't We go See if it Is real. Cody: Ok I'll do It by My self,I will give You hourly Updates Via phone. Veronica: That's Okay with Me, What About you Ron? Ron: Ok don't Get to Scared Cody. "Cody Heads off to the Grave-Yard" :PhoneCody: Hey guys i'm At the Grave-yard Trying to Find H.B Sullavin. :PhoneRon: Ok tell Us When your Done Ok. :PhoneCody:Ok Bye. Cody: I am Read to Particapate In the Game Over-Seer "Ground Rumbles With Great Might" "The Expression in Cody's Face Change's from Smirking to Trembling in a matter of second's" :PhoneCody:RON IT'S REAL WHAT DO I NEED AGAIN. :PhoneRon:Your Lieing, And Stop Screaming. :PhoneCody:Ron you were Right How long do i have till' They come. :PhoneRon:Cody if Your telling the truth then tomorrow mid-night and you need Salt,Holy Water and Chalk for a protective seal. :PhoneCody:I'm Coming Over Right Now ok? :PhoneRon: Ok. "At Ron's House 14:22, November 20, 2013 (UTC)unfinishedwork14:22, November 20, 2013 (UTC)14:22, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Soclosetocreep (talk) 14:22, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Soclosetocreep page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:23, November 20, 2013 (UTC)